


Lemon Tea and Honey

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Caring Kihyun, Gen, Hyunwoo overworks himself, M/M, Sickfic, he's also annoying when he's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Kihyun decides to take care of Hyunwoo when he falls sick with a fever
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo & Yoo Kihyun
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Lemon Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Hey! Can I request a Showki fic where Shownu gets sick/passes out after working too much for the comeback and Kihyun drops everything to care and worry for him.  
> (PS; I LOVE YOUR STORYS 💕)
> 
> >_< thank you so much, i'm glad you enjoy them

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kihyun asked from across the room of the dance studio

Hyunwoo clicks the button on the remote in his hand before looking over at Kihyun with a small smile “I’m fine, don’t worry about me”

He definitely didn’t look fine. His face was pale, his eyes were rimmed red and the dark eye bags clouding his eyes didn’t help

In other words Hyunwoo looked like death itself

“You should come back to the dorms with us and rest” Kihyun prods

Hyunwoo looks away and turns the speaker on “I’ll join you guys when I get this part right”

He turns his attention back to the mirror and the music starts

Kihyun sighs before pulling the door and exiting out the studio

Comeback period was pushing near and everyone was working hard. Especially Hyunwoo. He’d been spending the whole day in the studio perfecting and correcting every ‘flaw’ in the choreography. And on the off chance that he wasn’t in the studio, he’d probably be in the gym working out until his body gave out

Needless to say it worried Kihyun, seeing Hyunwoo all tired and overworking himself. He’s tried to help him before but nothing can get past Hyunwoo’s stubbornness 

Deciding to just sleep on it and worry another day, Kihyun trudges to bed as soon as he reaches the dorm 

\--

The next morning Kihyun wakes up by his alarm as usual and goes to wake up the others

Their album jacket shoot is scheduled for today and he wants first dibs on the shower to get rid of the puffiness on his face

He knocks on Hyunwoo’s door once the others have gotten up. He opens the door a little and peeks his head in

Hyunwoo is curled up in bed with the covers over his head. Kihyun walks over to him and pats his foot

“Hyung” he says as he rubs his sleepy eyes

The other stays motionless and Kihyun sighs before dragging the cover away from him

He notices the blanket is too warm and glances at Hyunwoo. The man is curled in a fetal position and shivering

Kihyun places the back of his hand on Hyunwoo’s forehead and retracts it almost immediately. Hyunwoo’s body was burning hot

His face is even paler than yesterday and he’s sweating buckets. Kihyun places the blanket over his body before walking back out to the others

“Hyunwoo-hyung has a fever, he won’t be able to do the shoot today” he says as he searches through the cupboards for some medicine

“What about you? What are you going to do?” Minhyuk asks over his cup of coffee

“I’m going to take care of him” he finally finds the medicine bag and a few towels 

“Hong-sik’s going to get mad” Jooheon says

Kihyun shrugs “It’s not like we can just leave him here by himself”

They all nod in understanding and leave it at that. Besides, Hyunwoo needs the time off anyway

\--

Once the guys finished up breakfast, they left for the shoot leaving Hyunwoo and Kihyun at home

“You have to take your meds and go back to sleep” Kihyun says frustratedly while trying to push the other man back to the bed

“Stop yelling at me, you’re making my headache worse” Hyunwoo murmurs, his voice sounds gravelly and worn out

“I wouldn’t have to yell at you if you just took the damn pills” Kihyun hisses

Hyunwoo begrudgingly snatches the pills from Kihyun. He plops it in his mouth and sips some of the water from the cup in his hand

He sighs “Happy now?”

Kihyun grumbles “You’re going to thank me when you get better”

“Doubt it” he mutters

Kihyun rolls his eyes and ignores his childish behaviour. He digs around the pile of stuff he brought from the kitchen before finding a rag

He quickly runs to the bathroom to wet it before coming back and placing it on Hyunwoo’s forehead 

“There we go” he says as he pats Hyunwoo’s leg “I’ll go make you some rice porridge while you rest up”

Kihyun climbed downstairs and into the kitchen. He sighed before stretching his body

Taking care of an overgrown man baby was too much work for him

He scatters through the cupboards getting out some pots and pans then walks over to the fridge and gets out his ingredients

\--

An hour and a half later, Kihyun is holding a white bowl filled with food and sitting at the edge of Hyunwoo’s bed

“Ahh” Kihyun says while holding a spoon out for Hyunwoo, gesturing for him to eat

Hyunwoo blinks “I can feed myself”

“That’s what you said when I gave you the cup, look where that ended” Kihyun eyes the wet patch on the bed

“I’m not a kid, I can feed myself” he repeats

“Fine” he puts the spoon inside the bowl and pushes it closer to Hyunwoo “I’m going to go clean up the kitchen, call me if you need anything”

He starts to walk over to the door when he hears Hyunwoo “Ki” 

Kihyun turns back “What do you want?”

Hyunwoo frowns “Can you help me get a hoodie? I’m freezing”

He turns to the closet and opens it up, then picks out a hoodie and tosses it over to Hyunwoo

“Thanks” he mumbles  
Kihyun walks out of the room feeling exhausted 

\--

Once he deems the kitchen is sparkling clean, he walks back up the stairs to Hyunwoo’s room

He opens the door and peeks his head in. Hyunwoo’s asleep in the bed. He notices the bowl by the bedside table and walks over to it

Before he picks it up, he places the back of his hand on Hyunwoo’s forehead. His temperature has gone down noticeably and he isn’t shivering a lot now

Hyunwoo’s eyes flutter open before Kihyun has a chance to pull back “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up” he whispers

The medicine must be helping because Hyunwoo looks so out of it. He goes to pick up the bowl and then hears a tiny whisper “Thanks, Ki”

It’s almost so quiet Kihyun thinks he imagines it but he doesn’t

A small smile forms on his lips as he carries the bowl back to the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted yesterday but i fell asleep on top of it and it didn't save :(
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
